


Unexpected Babysitter

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, F/M, First experience with Age Regression, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, comfort items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: When Robin visits his best friend in hopes to have a fun-filled week, he discovers a side of Jack he never knew...





	Unexpected Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out for my dear friend Strawberry-Soo on tumblr <3 This fic was bound to happen lol

“Robin! Hey!”

The editor's attention was grabbed by a familiar, bubbly voice, as he made his way through security and saw Jack standing near the airport entrance, waving his hand in the air. Robin couldn't help but smile wide at the sight. Bringing his luggage on over, he was quick to pull the youtuber into a warm hug.

“Hey man! How're ya doing?” Jack practically gushed with excitement, his face buried into the crook of Robin's neck as he held his friend close.

“Happy to be off of that plane and finally be here,” Robin replied, laughing and returning the solid embrace.

“What, was it really that bad?”

“No, I just wanted to get here as soon as possible, ya dum dum.”

“Oh c'mon, you can't have been missing me THAT bad!” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Well guess what, I did.”

Jack gave a sputter of laughter, picking up Robin's luggage and starting to cart it off. “C'mon dude, let's get you out of here.”

\-----

They stepped through the door into Jack and Signe's cozy apartment. Robin inhaled, taking in a breath of the familiar fresh air around him. Signe's love for plants could easily be identified by the atmosphere of the area. A small frown crossed Robin's face though, remembering that the sweet girl wasn't here.

“How long did you say Signe was gonna be gone for?” he asked.

“For about a week. She said she'd been wanting to spend some quality time with her family, and she usually only gets to be with them for a day or two when she visits. She deserves to spend longer periods of time with her folks,” Jack replied, starting to haul Robin's bags off to his guest bedroom.

“Kinda sucks that she's not here though.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

Robin could easily hear the disappointment in Jack's voice. “Well, she'll be home before ya know it.”

Jack re-emerged from the guest bedroom, smiling now. “Yeah, you're right. Probably not good to mope about it at this time.”

Robin nodded. “So Boss, what do you got planned?”

“God, Robin, don't call me 'Boss',” Jack said with a tired but playful groan.

“What? Am I getting you too hot under the collar when I say that?” the editor teased, arching an eyebrow.

“God, no,” Jack chuckled. “Got video games and movies galore, if you feel like a marathon night. Also I wanted to record a vlog should we ever go and explore Brighton this week.”

“That sounds good. A week with the Pit.”

“Geez, that just sounds weird,” the Irishman laughed.

“Well honestly it sounds like something you'd put for the title.”

“No I wouldn't!”

“Yes you would.”

They jokingly bickered back and forth, until the jokes wore out and Jack deemed it was time for a pot of coffee. The remainder of the day was spent jamming on video games, going over new ideas for future videos, and just simply catching up. It may have been just a casual day, but Jack and Robin wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

\----

The days continued to roll by without incident, lucky for the two men. Maybe with an occasional coffee spill here and a few crumbs littered there. But it didn't bother them. It was merely two friends doing what they did best. Having fun and causing the usual mess.

They had just gotten back from an afternoon walk around Brighton. Jack had been wanting to record a vlog as soon as possible, and very much wanted to include Robin in it. Their shenanigans consisted of them walking along the beach, visiting the occasional shop or two, and then grabbing a bit of lunch. Now they were back home and Jack wanted to start editing the footage right away.

“Hang on, did you wanna go over the footage with me?” Jack offered, setting down his camera on the couch. “Could probably get the editing done a lot faster with your help. I mean, if you don't mind.”

“Nah, I don't mind at all.”

“Awesome. Let me just get myself some coffee and I'll be ready.”

Robin rolled his eyes. The Irishman just couldn't go a day without the stuff. He watched as Jack opened up a high cabinet, revealing a massive collection of mugs. Jack stood on his tippy toes as best as he could, trying his damnedest to reach a favorite mug.

“Need some help there?”

“Noooo, I got it!”

Robin laughed. “Alright then. I'm surprised you guys don't have, like, a step ladder or something.” The editor plopped himself down onto the couch, unlocking his phone and beginning to scroll through instagram.

Suddenly, there was a commotion.

“Oh shi--OWWWWW!!!”

There was fumbling, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Robin didn't waste a second and got up from his seat, jogging into the kitchen. “Jack! You okay?”

He was met with the sight of Jack sitting on the ground, covering his head, and two empty, unbroken mugs at his feet. Robin could only put two and two together that while the Irishman had been reaching and pushing around for a specific mug, one ended up clattering down and falling right onto his head.

“Jack, are you--”

Robin stopped himself in mid-question, at the sound he was now hearing. Jack was crying. Full blown, legit _crying._ And it didn't sound like how he cried when he played video games, it sounded more like...an upset child. Robin was quick to kneel down next to Jack, checking his head for any injuries.

“Hey, take it easy, just wanna see if you're okay.”

Jack continued to sob, and honestly, it was heartbreaking for Robin to hear. But he was still perplexed as to why his friend was reacting so strongly to simply being hit in the head with a cup. Unless...by chance, Jack just happened to an Age Regressor. Robin had heard the term only twice in his life, and wasn't quite sure how to go about this situation. But as Jack's crying increased, it only seemed to panic Robin further. With nothing else left to do, he tried his best to comfort his friend, pulling Jack into a hug and trying to hush him. Awkwardly at best.

“H-Hey, it's okay, Jack,” he tried, rubbing his back a bit. Jack's sobbing didn't lessen.

Shit.

Robin felt like he had no choice. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Signe's number. With every ring the phone gave, it seemed like Jack only wept louder. Finally, Signe's voice came through.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Signe. It's Robin. Listen I--”

_“Who's crying in the background? Wait...is that Sean crying?”_

“Y-Yeah,” Robin admitted, turning his head a bit so Jack wasn't wailing directly into the phone.

_“What happened? Is he okay?!”_

“Yeah yeah, he's fine. Just got a small bonk on the head. But he won't stop crying and...Signe, I need your help. Please. I have no idea what I'm doing here.”

_“Okay okay, take it easy, Robin. Listen closely, alright? It sounds like Sean has regressed pretty hard, so he probably has the mindset of a baby right now. The quickest way to calm him down is to hold him close to your body. Rub his back, very gently rock him, quietly tell him everything is gonna be okay.”_

Robin took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't fuck this up further. Setting his phone down, he pulled the tearful Irishman into his lap and he held him snug, close to his chest. One hand gently rubbed at Jack's back, the other softly combing through his hair. He gently started up a slow rock, and spoke softly as he did so. “Ssssshhhhh sssshhhhhh, it's okay, buddy. It's okay. Ssssshhhhh, there there. Robin's got you, buddy. Robin's got you.”

The rocking and petting and speaking went on for a few minutes, until Robin heard Jack's crying finally lessen to sniffles. He picked the phone back up.

“Signe? Are you still there?”

_“Yeah, I'm here. You did good, Robin. Sounds like he's calmed down a bit.”_

“Okay so...where exactly do I go from here?”

_“Sean's got all of his comfort items stored in a box in his room under his bed. If you fish some of those out, you'll be able to keep him calm and quiet for the remainder of the day. He loves cuddling with his Trico plush when he's regressing, and seeing as how he's already cried a lot, he may end up taking a nap later, which should give you the chance to relax.”_

Robin chuckled. “Here's hoping.”

_“If you wanna send him off to bed earlier than usual, I would recommend preparing a bottle of milk for him. It always sends him right off.”_

“Gotcha.”

_“I gotta hang up now, sorry. Family is sitting down for a board game. Text me in case you have any other questions, alright?”_

“Yeah. Thank you, Signe.”

_“No problem.”_

The call was disconnected, and Robin looked down at the Little still curled up in his lap. Jack had put himself in a ball, and had now started sucking on his thumb. Robin wouldn't lie, the sight was unexpected, but incredibly adorable. He gently pulled on Jack's hand.

“Hey now, don't be sucking on that. You don't know where your thumb's been,” the editor chided as he pulled the thumb out of the youtuber's mouth. Only this resulted in Jack whining loudly, and beginning to cry again.

“Okay okay, sssshhhh, c'mon, no more tears, alright?” Robin sighed, letting Jack suck on his thumb again. Signe had mentioned Jack's comfort items in his room. Perhaps he could find something in there that would keep Jack content. Without giving it another thought, Robin managed to scoop the Irishman into his arms, walking into the living room and gently depositing Jack onto the couch. There was a big fluffy blanket folded up on one of the chairs, and Robin grabbed it, throwing it around Jack's shoulders like it was a king's cape. He then knelt down in front of Jack, making eye contact.

“Hey bud, I'm gonna go and get a few things, okay? Can you stay here for me, please?” Robin hadn't talked to another human being this way since the last time he interacted with his own younger cousins. But since Signe said that Jack may currently have the mindset of a child right now, Robin could only assume that speaking in a reassuring manner would keep Jack at ease. The Irishman shyly nodded at Robin's question, curling up further in the blanket provided to him.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” The editor left the area, walking into Jack's room and checking underneath the bed. Sure enough, there were a few hidden boxes stashed there. Robin pulled all of them out, flipping the lids off of each one. He was met with a plethora of items. Bottles, sippy cups, pacifiers, adult-sized diapers and onesies, stuffed animals, and even a rattle. There were also Disney and Marvel-themed coloring books with boxes of crayons that had been worn down from previous use.

Robin almost felt overwhelmed. He felt like he had just stepped into a Kids R Us store. All of these items, hidden underneath Jack's bed, provided his friend comfort. So...why had Jack kept it a secret from him all this time? This was all harmless stuff, and pretty cute, Robin had to admit. He shook his head though, knowing he had to stay on track with the task at hand. He rifled through the items, picking out a pastel blue pacifier, Jack's Trico plush, and a baby's bottle that had Captain America's shield printed on it. Gathering his findings into his arms, Robin stood up. He paused, eyeing the boxes one last time. Having second thoughts, he also reached down and snagged the rattle, adding it to his pile.

He found Jack as he had left him, the Little still sitting on the couch and hidden completely underneath his blanket. Robin set the items down on the coffee table, grabbing the pacifier, and taking the blanket and lifting it up enough to see Jack's hidden face.

“Hey little guy, can you come out of hiding for me?” Robin coaxed.

Jack was still sucking on his thumb, but hesitantly nodded and pulled the blanket off.

“There you are. Now, let's get that dirty thumb out of your mouth,” Robin instructed, gently pulling Jack's hand away and replacing the thumb with the pacifier. On instinct, Jack latched onto it. Robin found it almost precious, in a way. He never thought he'd ever see his best friend sucking on a pacifier. Grabbing the Trico plush behind him, he watched as Jack's teary blue eyes instantly lit up.

“Tweeco! Tweeco!” the Irishman squealed, reaching out with grabby hands for the plush.

Okay, can't say that he was expecting a change in Jack's speech, but he remained unphased as he held out the toy for him.

“That's right! It's Trico! Heeeere he comes!” Robin cooed, holding the plush up to make it look like it was flying towards Jack. He brought it close, snuggling it against the Little's neck and tickling him, as Jack squealed and giggled.

“Tweeco fly!” Jack spoke muffled through his paci, taking the toy in his hands and bouncing it around. Robin couldn't help but grin; the scene before him warming his heart. While he wouldn't lie, he hadn't been expecting to experience something like this on his visit, he was also curious. More curious to see more of this side of Jack and how often this happened for him.

“Wobbie?” the Irishman suddenly spoke. It look Robin a second to realize he had said his name.

“Yeah bud?”

“Can we...can we watch a movie, pwease?”

The editor smiled, reaching out and ruffling Jack's hair.

“Of course, little guy.”


End file.
